


Letters to Juliet

by evilredeyebunnyofdoom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilredeyebunnyofdoom/pseuds/evilredeyebunnyofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis when he's too young. It takes some good advice to make him go back to him. Essentially the movie Letters to Juliet in fic form with fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Juliet

August 17th, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I met the man of my dreams. I know that girls usually write to you about their lost loves or for advice, but I think there is enough tragedy in this world already. I thought you deserved to hear a happy love story for once. Now bearing in mind what I’m about to tell you, I would not blame you if you chose to stop reading after this admission. I am a man that fell in love with another man. If you stop reading I understand, but this is a story that should be told. So here is the story of how I met Louis, the love of my life.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
August 18th, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I guess I’ll start from the very beginning. My name is Harry Styles. I’m sixteen years old and from Cheshire in England. When I was seven my father died and a year later my mother remarried. My step father is a good man from a wealthy family and gave us a wonderful life. My family home is extravagant and beautiful, and every year we go to foreign places for a summer long vacation. All of that sounds lovely, and it is; however, there has always been something missing. At least for me there has. My mother and sister have always been content with this life. I don’t know why I’m different, but somehow I am.

  
This summer we came to Italy. My favorite place I’ve ever been. That may or may not be because I met the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with here. I may be biased. In all honesty it is an absolutely beautiful country. We stayed in Verona; you obviously know it well since it’s where you lived. I love the city, beautiful architecture, delicious food, and wonderful people. Since I turned sixteen this year my mother and step father decided I’m mature enough to spend time on my own every once in a while. I’m so glad they did because I had the adventure of a life time with an amazing man. Louis Tomlinson.

  
Louis is originally from Doncaster in England, but his family moved to Verona three years prior to our trip. I met him by chance one day, by your wall where all the girls leave their letters to you. I came across it by accident while wondering the area near my family’s villa. I was walking down the street and heard someone sobbing. I’ve never been the person to leave someone in need, but what I found in your court-yard wasn’t what I had expected to find. Twenty or so girls, most with tears streaming down their face were huddled around writing letters. In the crowded area all I could see was the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on; Louis.

  
He was huddled in the back corner with a piece of paper, but noting was written on it. I walked over to him because he was the only one around not in tears and I was really curious as to what the place was. He glanced up at me and smiled, my heart stopped in my chest for several seconds. He was talking to me, but I couldn’t understand anything he was saying. I realized it was because he was speaking in Italian. He had to have noticed my confusion because he stopped abruptly and asked calmly if I spoke English. I was surprised to hear the British lilt in his voice and nodded back at him while asking what this court yard was and why all the girls were crying. He told me the story of how girls write to you and ask for help about love and life. He had brought his sister that day to write a letter and was simply waiting for her to finish when I had walked by.

  
I knew almost instantly that Louis was my soul mate. We talked until his crying sister dragged him away, but not before we had arranged to meet again the next day. I’m running late to meet my family now, I’ll write more tomorrow.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
August 19th, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I’m back again. Today I thought I’d tell you what we did the day after we met. I had to literally beg my mother and step father to let me out of the family time they had planned for the day. Not that I didn’t love spending time with them, but I had three months to be with Louis and I was going to spend every possible moment I could with him. After a good hour and a half of begging my mother finally gave in and let me go. Her only stipulation was that I would have to spend the next morning with them, I could live with that. So I made my way back to your court-yard. It was early so there weren’t any sobbing girls there yet, but there was a lone figure leaning against the wall. Louis was already there waiting for me, my heart fluttered in my chest just thinking about it.

  
He took me to a gorgeous little meadow on the outskirts of the city. He had gone earlier in the day and set up a picnic for us. I couldn’t believe how sweet he was, we talked about everything; our families, friends, school and other such topics. By the time we had finished the sandwiches and fruit that he had brought it already felt like we had known each other for years. I wanted to bask in the feeling forever. After hours of talking and laughing Louis decided that I should get to see Verona from a resident’s point of view. I think the city is even more beautiful from that vantage point.

  
We walked everywhere and saw as much of the city as we could in a few hours. It was one of the best days of my life. After our adventure he brought me back to the villa I was staying in and I introduced him to my mother and step father. He even stayed for dinner laughing and making a wonderful impression on the whole family. Louis is just that type of person, carefree and beautiful it’s impossible not to love him.

  
After dinner he asked when he could see me again, it was like torture telling him we’d have to wait till the next afternoon. He just smiled that heart stopping smile and agreed to meet me at your court-yard the next day. I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest when he kissed me on the cheek that night. I never wanted to leave his side. I still don’t.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
August 20th, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

Have you gotten bored of me yet? I certainly hope not. I’ll pick up from where I left off yesterday. After the morning spent with my family I once again met Louis in the court-yard. There were more girls crying this time, but it was hard to notice with that blue eyed gaze fixed on me. We decided to just walk around the city together. We had been walking for about five minutes when I felt his hand brush mine. My face lit with a fiery blush immediately and I could see his grin widening in my peripheral vision. I don’t know where I got the courage, but I swiftly took his hand in mine. We walked around all day like that; holding hands.

  
On our way back to my villa we stopped by a park and lay down to watch the stars. It was a gorgeous night and I couldn’t believe that I was spending it with Louis. We laid there for what seemed like forever whispering to each other saying how we never wanted this moment to end. It was perfect.

  
When we made it back to the villa Louis once again kissed me on the cheek and we agreed to meet in the court-yard after the weekend. It was difficult to spend two days away from him. I’ve never had such a strong connection to someone before it’s wonderful, but it also hurts.

  
I suppose I should tell you this now. I’ll be leaving Verona in less than a week. I’ve been spending every waking moment with Louis, besides the time I take to write you a letter every day. I’ll miss him immensely I know that already, but I know we’ll make it through. I’ll be back tomorrow!

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
August 22, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I’m sorry I missed yesterday. Louis surprised me with another picnic and we watched the stars all night. I got a severe talking to from my mother because I didn’t come home till this morning. It was completely worth it though. I can’t believe I’m leaving Verona in three days. I don’t know how I’ll survive without Louis by my side. He is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, but we agreed that we would write to each other every week.

  
I know I said at the beginning of this that I wasn’t going to make this about asking you questions, but I have one. My parents have been suspicious of the amount of time I’ve been spending with Louis. I’m not entirely sure how they would react to me loving another boy. I don’t think my mother would have a problem, but my step father is a different story. I just don’t want to ruin anything by telling them, I love them too much to lose them.

  
I supposed I’ll wait and see if their suspicion increases before I say anything. I refuse to make this awkward without a need for it. I’ll get back into the story of Louis and I now shall I?

  
Over the months that I’ve been here we have seen each other almost every single day. I feel like we have known each other our whole lives. However, he still manages to surprise me. Just two weeks ago he brought me to meet his family. He lives with his mother and four sisters. They are all gorgeous and wonderful. They all know about our relationship as well. It made the whole affair much easier since we didn’t have to hide anything from them.

  
We spent the whole day relaxing at his home and it was absolutely blissful. Before I left for the night his mother Anne took me aside and told me that she considered me a part of the family. Anyone who could bring her son so much happiness was family. I can only hope that my parents would have the same reaction, unfortunately I don’t see that happening.

  
I’ll write again before I leave. For the most part I’ll be spending all of my time with Louis, but I’ll be sure to tell you of our last days together before I leave.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
August 25th, 1947

  
Dear Juliet,

  
Please excuse the tear stains, I just can’t seem to stop them streaming down my face. I’m sorry I promised you a happy love story and here I am forced to tell you a sad ending. Louis asked me to stay with him. There is literally nothing else I would rather do, but I can’t lose my parents. I told him I couldn’t and seeing his face crumple into tears almost killed me, but I’m only sixteen and he is only eighteen. I can’t lose my family not yet. I’m not sure how I’ll make it through this; I’m hoping you are actually reading these, because I need help. I’m falling in love with that boy and I can’t imagine never seeing him again.

  
Please, advice is all I ask.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
February 17th, 1953

  
Dearest Harry,

  
I found your letters today; if you had wanted a timely response leaving them in a crack in the wall at my court-yard wasn’t the brightest idea. I realize that it has been six years since you left Verona and I’m sorry it has taken me this long to get back to you. I sincerely hope that you have come back since you left all those years ago and you are safe and happy with Louis.

  
If that is not the case, then I do have some advice for you. I hope you will take it even though it is six years late. Find him. The happiness you expressed through your letters was undeniable. You may not have realized it, but you loved him then. I know from experience that we never really move on from love. If you truly love someone, you will always carry a piece of them in your heart. Even if it has been six years since you have seen or heard from each other, I know you won’t have forgotten one another.

  
I hope that you can come together and be as happy as you once were; it was heartwarming to hear the story of how a love blossomed. If for some reason you don’t find Louis, I hope that the both of you can find someone that can bring you even a small fraction of the happiness you had in each other. Just from a few letters I could see that you were meant to be, I hope fate treats you both kindly.

  
Now I must go, but Harry please do not let go. You love him still, of this I am sure.

  
~Juliet

  
\---

  
March 6th, 1953

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m going to take your advice. Thank you for getting back to me, even if it did take a few years. I think I needed that time to get a handle on my life anyway. I don’t regret leaving with my family; I was too young to settle down like I was preparing to. If I’m being completely honest I’m probably still too young, but your letter made it impossible to ignore the constant ache that filled me the day I left Louis behind.

  
I really hope that you were correct in thinking that he still loves me too. I’ve never stopped thinking about him and I still can’t imagine never seeing him again. You were right in all counts when it came to me. I loved him and I still do. I will do whatever it takes to just get a glimpse of Louis again. I’ve missed him so much and I hope he remembers me and still loves me too.

  
We didn’t keep in contact; I hate to say that I think it would have been harder if we had. Always being reminded of something you can’t tangibly have is a force strong enough to drive even the most level headed person crazy.

  
I’ve told my mother I was coming here; I think she always knew that the relationship Louis and I shared wasn’t just a friendship. I was honestly surprised when she gave me her blessing, I didn’t think she would have a problem with me liking men, but I was surprised that she was okay with me leaving school to find a boy I haven’t seen or heard from in six long years. I hope my step father is that understanding when I work up the courage to finally tell him.

  
My whole family took note of the changes in me after we left Verona; I wasn’t as happy. I’ve been getting better at dealing with it, but it’s still so hard. I do still love him.  
Thank you, for giving me the courage to come back and fight for the one person I’ve wanted to be with since I was sixteen years old.

  
Wish me luck!

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
April 24th, 1953

  
Dear Juliet,

  
It took me a month, but I finally found my Louis. His family had moved, it wasn’t easy and I almost gave up several times. It was once again by chance that I found him. I was wandering the farm lands outside the city, actually on my way back to let you know that I had failed, when I saw a flash of the bluest eyes.

  
It may have been six years, but I would have known those eyes anywhere. I don’t mean to sound sappy, but it was like a movie. When two people have been waiting to see each other for what seems like a century and they just stare at each other in shock before really realizing what is happening.

  
We didn’t run at each other, although I wanted to, but when we finally reached each other it felt like we had never been apart. The embrace felt like heaven. Everything I had been missing was right there. We’re still working everything out of course. We didn’t jump right back into a relationship like we did all those years ago. We’re starting again, as friends before we become anything more.

  
I can’t thank you enough for writing me that letter; I found my courage and the love of my life because of you. I promise I’ll keep you updated; I’m not going anywhere any time soon. So expect more letters.

  
Thank you.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1953

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I’ve officially moved to Verona. That was fast I know, but I finally told my step father about Louis and let’s just say it could have gone better. He didn’t outright disown me or tell me he hated me, but it wasn’t a pleasant experience for anyone involved seeing as he has apparently promised me to some daughter of a friend of his. I never knew he was planning that, something about waiting until I had finished school and gotten a decent job.

  
Well I pretty much told him that would never work, seeing as I’m in love with a man and have no intention of getting married to anyone but him. Although we can’t literally get married, I plan to spend my life with him. Everything has been pretty hectic recently, but I promised I’d keep you up to date. So here I am in your court yard again, surrounded by sobbing girls giving me strange looks.

  
I hope you still want to hear a happy love story, because that’s all I’m going to have for you from now on. I wanted to tell you how Louis asked me to move in with him. It was insanely romantic, just like everything else he does. I was feeling a little wrecked from fighting with my parents over the phone, Louis found me out in his family garden staring at the stars. That became a common past-time of mine after my first trip here. Lou lay down on the grass next to me staying silent until I leaned into his side and pressed my head into his neck.

  
At first I thought I had imagined the softly whispered “stay with me”, but when I caught the expectant look on his face I realized that he was looking for some sort of response. Not knowing exactly what he meant I just nodded, but before I could lay my head back down he was sitting up and dragging me with him. He produced a small black box from one of his baggy pockets and inside was a single key with a note that said; “The key to my heart, and our new home.”

  
I won’t lie to you, I cried because we hadn’t even moved into a real relationship and this was his way of telling me he wanted to be with me forever. I can’t tell you how much it meant to me.

  
With all the recent events I’ve decided that I’ll write to you on the anniversary of the day we first met every year. That being said I’ll write again this time next year. I’m sure I’ll have plenty to share. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
November 17th, 1953

  
Dearest Harry,

  
What have I told you about speedy replies and stashing letters in hard to find places? I’m so glad to hear that you took my advice. You found him! That is the best news I’ve heard in a very long time. I suppose I’ll have to keep a look out on your hiding place every year, since it seems that’s the only place you will leave your letters. There is no need to thank me, you asked for advice and I gave it. The rest was up to you, you had the courage to come back after years of separation and find the boy you left behind. None of that can be attributed to me; I just gave a gentle nudge. I can’t wait to hear how your first year in Verona goes.

  
Good Luck!

  
~Juliet

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1954

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I like my hiding place; it basically ensures that you are the only one who will see these letters. I don’t want just anyone getting a hold of them do I? My first year in Verona has been wonderful. I’ve missed my mother and sister dearly, but they will be coming to visit soon. My step father and I don’t speak anymore, which is fine. I miss him I do, but I can’t live without Louis.

  
We moved into our own apartment soon after I wrote my last letter. It’s been absolutely amazing. Although Lou is possibly the worst room- mate ever. He never cleans and leaves his things everywhere, but I supposed I can live with that if it means I get all the good things too. He may not clean or cook or do anything particularly useful to maintaining a home, but he is a caring and romantic man.

  
For my birthday he brought me back to the meadow where we had our first picnic. It was an absolutely perfect day filled with the most perfect love- making I’ve ever experienced. I may be biased as that was my only love-making experience at the time, but I know I’ll always remember it. I’m not generally comfortable with public displays, but the meadow feels like our private place.

  
I’m glad to say that I really feel like a part of his family, they always manage to make me feel like I’ve always been there. The girls are all growing up fast; I think it’s hard on Lou to watch them get older. I can tell he feels like they don’t really need him anymore, but they do. He’ll get it someday, you always need your family no matter how old you get.  
Verona is still gorgeous and wonderful. I’ve been working in a bakery for a few months. It’s a lovely little place and the owner, Liam has become a good friend. It’s really feeling like home, and that’s all I could really hope for.

  
Lou has something wonderful planned for today, so I have to leave now. I’ll be back again!

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1955

  
Dear Juliet,

  
Another year has passed and Verona really is home. I absolutely adore it here, the atmosphere, the weather, and especially the people. Lou is doing well, he is finally getting used to the idea of the girls growing up. Honestly, it’s been hard for me too. I feel like they really are my little sisters. Lottie is Lou’s little angel. She’s the oldest and relies on him very much. Fizz and I are extremely close, I can tell that Lou gets annoyed that she goes to me for advice but he understands that we just click very well. Daisy and Phoebe are still completely attached to Lou though. Those two would do anything to make Lou their triplet, it’s actually very adorable.

  
I’m excited to tell you that Liam and I have become best friends over the past year. Even though he’s my boss, he’s the nicest person I’ve ever met. Louis’ reaction to our relationship was actually very sweet at first. He was so jealous. I never really thought I would find that attractive, but somehow I did. It was just so nice to see him fight for me. Even though there was no need for it. He would get so red and flustered when I told him I had been at Liam’s when I came home late.

  
I know it’s cruel, but I enjoyed seeing him get so worked up over it. Eventually I took mercy on him and properly introduced Lou to my very sweet and very taken boss/friend. The jealousy calmed down a bit after that, but every once in a while I still catch that glassy gleam of jealousy leak into his expression. It’s sweet.

  
Also it has become somewhat of a tradition for us to spend the day in our meadow on my birthday. It feels like a proper ritual and I adore it.

  
There seem to be more girls here today than usual, you’ll have a busy day answering all these letters. I hope mine can at least remind you that some love stories aren’t depressing. I will forever thank you for that.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1960

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I realize that I’m a little late. It’s been what five years? I’m sorry for that. Life has been hectic these past years. The girls have gotten so old, which is reminding me just how old I’ve gotten. Lou is still his wonderful self. Speaking of Louis, our little family has grown since I last wrote. We adopted a son. Well we didn’t exactly adopt him in the normal sense.  
Louis’ friend since birth named him the godfather, when he and his wife died in a car accident Lou was literally the only person who could feasibly take him. So we did. His name is Niall, he is an absolute angel. He’s five years old this September. We’ve had him for almost eight months now. It’s been hard because he doesn’t really understand what’s happened. He misses his parents a great deal, but he is getting more comfortable with us.

  
Niall is a little bundle of energy, I swear I never had that much pent up energy ever in my life. Lou is pretty capable of keeping up with him, but Niall wears even him down. I can’t really explain how much I adore our little family, they are my entire world.

  
I know this wasn’t sufficient to explain what’s happened in five years, but Louis is beckoning. We’re going to Rome for the weekend to celebrate our Anniversary. Niall is staying with Lou’s mum. I can’t wait to have my Lou all to myself for the entire weekend; it’s been a while since I’ve gotten that luxury.

  
I’ll write again, not sure when but I will write again. I won’t forget about you.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
October 16th, 1960

  
Dearest Harry,

  
It certainly has been a while. I had hoped you would write again soon; I missed hearing from you. I’m glad to see you are doing so well. Niall sounds like a wonderful introduction to your family. I know you and Louis will give him the home he deserves. Don’t worry I know you won’t forget me, just as I will never forget you.

  
Write when you can.

  
~Juliet

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1970

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I can’t believe it’s been ten years. Niall is fifteen years old. Lottie is married, which was quite the ordeal, and has her own baby girl; Marina. She has her Uncle Lou’s eyes. I’m absolutely positive she will be a heart breaker when she grows up. Niall is still an angel; I swear there is nothing in the world that could truly dampen that boy’s spirits. He has the most infectious laugh I’ve ever heard; when he and Louis laugh together it feels like I’ve swallowed the sun, warming me from the inside.

  
I’ve finally started having regular contact with my mother again. It was difficult for the longest time because of the distance and my step father, but we’ve gotten back on track. My step father has finally started to forgive me for leaving all those years ago. He even came with my mum for Christmas last year. It was quite the event with everyone there. My mother and step father plus my sister and her husband. Then there was all of Lou’s family including Lottie’s husband and his parents plus the baby. Also can’t forget about Lou, Niall and I plus Liam and his wife Danielle.

  
I can’t tell you how beautiful it was, I’ve never felt more at home with a group of people. I never thought I would be able to call this many people my family, but I do. It’s the best feeling to spend time with all of the people I love. I just wish it could last for longer than the holidays.

  
Lou has something wonderfully romantic planned again, he’s still capable of surprising me to this day with his romantic gestures.

  
I’ll never be able to thank you enough for helping me find the courage to build this life for myself. Thank you for understanding why I can’t be here every year, most of the time we’re too busy to even celebrate this day. I’m so glad Niall is getting old enough to be left alone, not that I don’t want to spend as much time with him as I can, but time alone with Lou has always been precious to me.

  
Keep your eyes peeled for my next letter, it’ll come eventually.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1980

  
Dear Juliet,

  
So it seems that I’ll write every ten years. I think I can work that into my schedule permanently. First things first, all of Lou’s sisters are happily married. Louis and I were both an absolute mess at Phoebe’s wedding a few years back. She was the last to get married, I think it finally hit us just how old we’re getting. We have five nieces and nephews now.  
Lottie has Marina who is ten years old now, and Rebecca who is seven. Fizz has Lucas who is six. Daisy has Genevieve who is three and Phoebe has Declan who just turned two. Lou and I absolutely love to spoil the kids rotten. The girls hate it, but they don’t really complain because we used to spoil them just as much.

  
I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Niall is twenty-five years old soon. The funniest thing that’s happened in the past ten years was Niall’s awkward attempt at coming out to Louis and me. He has had this friend Zayn for several years now. Louis and I have been perfectly aware since we first met him that they were not just friends; Niall was so concerned with our opinions of him. It took him a full year to actually tell us they were in a relationship.

  
I actually couldn’t help the obnoxious laughter that overtook me at his “confession”. Louis jabbed me in the ribs pretty good for it, but I actually think it broke the tension. They have been in a solid relationship for almost five years now. Wow, that makes me feel so old. They remind me of Lou and me with how much they care for each other. I can’t help the smile that overtakes my face when I see them together.

  
Louis’ is taking me to our meadow later to watch the stars. It’s my absolute favorite thing to do with him. There is just something so peaceful and fulfilling about lying next to the person you love more than anything and watching the heavens. Now that Niall’s moved out and living with Zayn we can spend more time with each other. I love every second of it.

  
I’ll write again.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 1990

  
Dear Juliet,

  
Another ten years has gone by already. I can’t believe how much time has flown. I turn sixty next year. When did that happen? The kids are all grown up and having their own kids; Niall and Zayn adopted a little girl, Angela. That makes me a grandfather, can you believe that? It feels like yesterday that I was sitting in this spot writing to you about how I had met Louis and how much I wanted to spend my life with him. Now I have, and I don’t understand how it’s gone by so fast.

  
My step father passed away last year, it was so difficult because we had been getting along so well. My mother is living with us now; she didn’t want to stay in England alone. All the girls are doing splendidly, Lou and I still spoil the kids rotten whenever we get the chance, and now we have another sweet little angel to spoil, Niall and Zayn will love that I’m sure.

  
Its hard getting older, I’m sure you know that. Seeing the people you love and yourself start to slow down. All I’ve wanted to do for a few years now is be able to do the things I used to with ease, but I think the annoyance is softened by the fact that I get to laze around with Lou more often than not and no one can say anything. We just laugh and say we’re getting old and everyone backs off. They don’t want to put up with our attitude.

  
I don’t blame them, Lou and I can get downright snippy when we’re annoyed. The best thing about it is how we manage to feed off of each other’s mood. We’re more like a combined unit than two separate entities these days, which is just how we like it.

  
I’ll see you when I’m seventy!

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 2000

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I’m nearly seventy years old, the love of my life is over seventy years old, my son is in his forties, and my grandchild is almost a teenager. Where did the time go? The past ten years feel like a dream or something equally as intangible. My mother passed away a few years back, it was really hard for all of us. She had become so close with the girls and kids. She loved being a great- grandmother. I think it was her calling honestly. Louis’ mother passed not long after, the same year actually. It was a difficult time for everyone. I miss them both dearly, but everyone has banded together and I think we’ve grown closer.

  
Lou and I have been traveling a lot recently, since we don’t have any children or parents to take care of. It’s been wonderful. We went to Australia and all different parts of Europe. We even made it over to the Americas! We got to see New York City, the Panama Canal, and so many beautiful places. We always manage to get back to Verona for the holidays so we can see the family.

  
We’re going to try and stay around more often now; Niall and Zayn have been complaining that we don’t spend enough time with Angela. I think they just want a babysitter. Although I don’t think she’ll really need one for much longer.

  
Since it’s the anniversary of the day Louis and I met we’ve spent the whole day together. We had a picnic in the meadow and we’re going to watch the stars now. I feel like the luckiest person in the world because I’ve gotten to spend my life with my soul mate. I love him more than anything and I can’t ever thank you enough for giving me that advice so long ago. I know you told me I don’t need to thank you anymore, but I’m being sentimental so deal with it yeah?

  
Anyway, thank you.

  
~Harry

  
\---

  
June 8th, 2010

  
Dear Juliet,

  
I know that you’ll never get this, since I finally know who you really were. I wish that you were still around to hold me and tell me you love me. I wish we could go to the meadow to have a picnic and watch the stars. Nothing is the same without you here with me. I know that I gave you hell after you told me, and I’ll never forgive myself for that. I wasted valuable time being angry when I could have just accepted it. I’m sorry for my reaction; I wish I could take it back.

  
I can’t tell you how much I miss you. It’s not just me either. Your sisters, your nieces, your nephews, Niall, Zayn, Angela, Liam, and Danielle do too. It’s so hard to be here when you aren’t. Especially since I never actually told you that I understand. I know why you sent me that letter, I know and I’m so glad you did. We wouldn’t have had the life we did if you hadn’t given me the courage to find you.

  
It’s been three months without you and it already feels like forever. I’ve spent the last sixty years with you and now you’re gone. I’ve spent a lot of time reminiscing lately. Just trying to remember what it felt like to be held by you and have you whisper in my ear how much you love me. I still remember your laugh, your smile, and the warm glow that overtook me whenever you looked my way.

  
I love you Louis, I always have and I always will. I miss you so much, love. Niall, Zayn, and Angela have been taking good care of me. I know that you would be just as excited as me to watch the stars tonight if you were still here. Ten years is a long time, I know I won’t make it so I’ll end my letters here.

  
I love you.

  
~Harry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
